yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Sentosa Express
Sentosa Express ( ) is a monorail line connecting Sentosa island to HarbourFront on the Singapore mainland across the waters. Built at a cost of S$140 million, development started in June 2003 and was completed in December 2006. The fully elevated 2.1-kilometre (1.3-mile; per direction) two-way line (4.3-km total track length) and three out of four stations opened on 15 January 2007. The fourth station, Waterfront, opened on 1 February 2010. The monorail system, privately owned and operated by Sentosa Development Corporation, can move up to 4,000 passengers per hour per direction. Train timings The daily first and last train timings of both Sentosa and Beach termini are 07:00 and 00:00 hours. Trains run at an average frequency of three minutes during peak hours. The entire route, from one terminus to the other, takes eight minutes. Fare and ticketing The single-day Sentosa Pass costing S$4 allows island entry and unlimited rides on the Sentosa Express. The contactless RFID card can be purchased from automated ticketing machines at any operational Sentosa Express station. Payment can be made using cash, NETS or credit card. Alternatively, visitors may also scan their EZ-Link cards (used for electronic payments on public transport) on Sentosa terminus' turnstiles for island entry payment and a day of unlimited number of rides on the monorail. Stations S$26 million was spent on the elevated stations and the depot next to Beach terminus. Sentosa terminus is the only station of the line on the mainland; the rest are on Sentosa. It is also the only one with full-height platform screen doors and bay platform using the Spanish solution. The other stations are not air-conditioned and are the first railway stations in the country to utilise Automatic platform gates. Like the Mass Rapid Transit, stations have bi-directional escalators and a lift to take passengers from the station concourse to the platforms, except Sentosa terminus which has both on the same level within VivoCity on the mainland. Station name signage and system map signage at the stations are in the three languages used by the majority of visitors—English, Chinese (simplified) and Japanese (Katakana phonetization), hence the inclusion of Japanese even though it is not one of the national official languages. Sentosa Located at third level of VivoCity, the northern terminus is just a few levels above HarbourFront MRT station and the nearby HarbourFront Bus Interchange. Just like Changi Airport and Promenade MRT stations, ticketing, turnstiles and platforms are all on the same level. Like the dismantled Sentosa Monorail stations in the past and Ten Mile Junction station, it is currently the only train station in Singapore to feature an organised boarding system like the Spanish solution — passengers enter via one side of the train after passengers have alighted on the other side. Imbiah Located in the middle of Sentosa near to Imbiah Lookout, it is located along a minor road called Beach View and it is next to the giant Merlion. The station also provides access to the Imbiah Lookout's cluster of attractions like Sentosa Luge & Skyride, Images of Singapore, Tiger Sky Tower, Sentosa 4D Magix, Butterfly Park and Singapore Cable Car. Beach It is located between Siloso Beach and Palawan Beach at Sentosa. Trains have to enter the station before they can switch directions and tracks to enter or leave the depot which is located just beside the station. Alight at the single-platform southern terminus for the beaches, sea sports, pubs, cafés, food court and restaurants. Transfer to the blue beach trams to get to Siloso Beach or the green ones to get to Palawan Beach and Tanjong Beach. To get to other attractions around the island, transfer to the Blue Line or Yellow Line island buses. Rolling stock The Sentosa Express is the first system to use Hitachi's small and straddle–type monorail with a capacity of about 184 passengers per train. With a total of six two-car, 25-metre-long trains of different colours each—namely green, orange, blue, purple, pink and red; the pink and red trains were added to the original fleet of four only on 1 December 2009. Unlike the old, dismantled Sentosa Monorail trains, the current trains are air-conditioned, have inter-car walk-through gangways and spaces for standing passengers, wheelchairs and strollers. Seats can also be flipped up to maximise standing space when required. There is a non-passenger yellow maintenance train which is located inside the depot during operational hours. Operated by drivers and guided with Automatic Train Protection to ensure trains keep a safe distance between each other and Automatic Train Supervisory to provide the route setting for the train to travel, trains cruise at 15 to 50 km/h but is designed to speed up to 80 km/h. See also * Sentosa island * Sentosa Monorail – a dismantled monorail system that used to ferry visitors around Sentosa from 1982 to 2005 * Rail transport in Singapore References External links * * Hitachi wins contract to develop "SENTOSA EXPRESS" for Sentosa Development Corporation — (press release) * Monorail Society: Sentosa Express Construction Gallery 01 Category:Alweg people movers Category:Railway lines opened in 2007 Category:2007 establishments in Singapore Category:Bukit Merah Express